


Wondrous Introductions / Удивительные знакомства

by sverhanutaya



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Ending - Alice in Wonderland, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: О встрече волка и мышонка на престранных землях.





	Wondrous Introductions / Удивительные знакомства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wondrous Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776170) by [EmeraldandAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldandAmethyst). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> ✒ P. S. Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

— Доброго утречка, мои дорогие спутники! — бодро поздоровался Чеширский Волк, улыбаясь от уха до уха, и подошёл к длинному обеденному столу. Настроение у него было превосходным всегда, в любое время дня, и ослепительная улыбка никогда не меркла. Должен же был кто-то оставаться оплотом позитива и оптимизма посреди разрухи, царившей в этих землях. По-видимому, он решил взять эту роль на себя, прикладывая все усилия на поддержание видимой беззаботности в пику беспросветной обречённости, занимавшей ныне умы всех и каждого.

— О. Кого я вижу, — безэмоционально отозвалась Безумная Шляпница, остановив на Волке прищуренные глаза. Её презрение к нему явственно читалось на лице, и она поднесла чашку с чаем к губам, предпочтя смотреть в тёмную парящуюся жидкость, а не на визитёра. — Мартовский заяц ещё не вышел к завтраку. Зачем пожаловал?

— Мне птичка на хвосте принесла, что у вас здесь... — Ко не закончил, повернув голову туда, где что-то привлекло его внимание. На противоположном конце стола он углядел чью-то фигурку, лежавшую среди тарелок, стаканов и прочей посуды. Ухмылка медленно расползлась по его лицу, и он поднял руку, указывая на незнакомца. — _Вот_ из-за кого я пожаловал.

В два счёта оказавшись рядом с замеченной персоной, он остановился совсем близко. Склонив голову, он с любопытством и взволнованной улыбкой изучал фигурку, уперев руки в боки. Коротко оглянувшись на Шляпницу он спросил:

— Ты знала, что у вас здесь кое-кто появился?

Айя без лишнего энтузиазма кивнула и отхлебнула чай. Затем сказала почти скучающе:

— Этот мальчик спит с тех пор, как появился. Я думала, он мёртвый.

Волк хихикнул и вновь уставился на новенького, а его улыбка стала ещё более позабавленной.

— Мышонок, значит?

Тонкий розовый хвостик спящего чуть шевельнулся, и легонько вздрогнули большие серо-розовые ушки. Сон? Маленький незнакомец мирно спал, с комфортом устроив под головой чайный заварник в качестве замены подушке. И словно почувствовав, что двое присутствующих завели речь о нём, малыш нахмурился и тихонько простонал во сне. Со вздохом он расцепил ручки, обнимавшие чайник, и перевернулся на спину. Ручки вытянулись над головой, задевая близстоящие чашки и едва не сталкивая некоторые со стола. Изо рта малыша выбился слабый скулёж, когда он сонно потянулся, медленно выплывая из мирной дрёмы.

— Ммн... — реснички мышонка встрепенулись, и взгляд постепенно сфокусировался на том, кто склонился над ним. Всё ещё осоловело моргая тяжёлыми веками, он нежным голоском произнёс:

— Кто Вы?

 _О, нет. Он прелесть,_ — подумал Ко, не в силах предотвратить лёгкий румянец, окропивший его щёки от восхищения увиденным. Сонное личико мальчика, его нежный голосок, его глубокие синие глаза — всё в нём было прекрасно. Ко уже был влюблён. Прочистив горло, он потряс головой, спеша прогнать непрошенное смущение, и пригласил себя занять место за столом, аккурат напротив нового знакомого. Опускаясь на стул, он послал тому обворожительную ухмылку и, сложив руки поверх стола, представился:

— Я Ко, Чеширский Волк. А кто ты, малыш?

Взгляд мышонка следовал за его движениями, головка склонилась набок для лучшего рассмотрения. Его щека прижалась к скатерти, прядки серых волос разметались по лицу. До конца ещё не проснувшийся, мальчик пока не проявлял живых эмоций, и всё же испытал умеренное удивление после представления незнакомца. Волк? Был ли он злым? Стоило ли его бояться? Отвечая на вопрос, мышонок сосредоточил взгляд на старшем собеседнике:

— А... Я Харука, Соня-мышь. Очень... — зевок заставил его прерваться, и он вяло протёр глазки, продолжая: — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Волк.

— Можешь звать меня онии-чан, ты не возражаешь? — мужчина ухмыльнулся, не упустив из внимания подозрительно поднятую бровь Айи.

— Э? О, ну... хорошо, — смущённо пролепетал Харука и затем распробовал на язык ласковое обращение: — О... Онии-чан? Так правильно?

Резко выдохнув, Ко прикрыл рот ладонью и перевёл глаза на Шляпницу. Из-за руки его голос прозвучал приглушённо, когда он спросил:

— И почему ты не предупредила меня, что наш новый компаньон — восхитительный маленький ангел?

— Уже жалею, что не сделала этого и не защитила этого мальчика от твоей непомерной, тошнотворно сладкой любвеобильности, — ответила девушка, состроив гримасу, и хмуро зыркнула на Волка. — Может, Мартовский заяц и терпит твоё шутовство, но вот я уж точно не стану. Я всегда держу тебя на виду, не забывай.

— Да-да. Я всё понял, мэм, — Ко бросил ей довольную улыбку, прежде чем вернуть внимание мышонку. — Ты не против, если я буду звать тебя Соней? Что скажешь?

— Мм. Я думаю... звучит неплохо. — Ещё один короткий зевок вырвался у Харуки изо рта, и его глаза начали медленно слипаться. Сонливость неумолимо побеждала его, заставляя вновь завалиться набок и обнять чайник. Он прислонился к стеклу и закрыл глазки, но всё же сумел напоследок произнести несколько слов, уже погружаясь в дрёму: — Спасибо тебе за... тёплый приём, онии... чан.

Наступил момент тишины, после которого можно было слышать нежное дыхание мышонка в такт подъёму и опусканию его груди. Взгляд Волка прыгнул к Шляпнице, губы расползлись в дразнящей улыбке.

— Я его _обожаю_.

 


End file.
